


Turning point

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Emma getting shot by a suspect but she turns out fine and regina gets angry but she actually is super worried and emma smiles and just kisses her to shut her up asked by fuck-it-i-am-a-unicorn





	

Regina entered in the sheriff station in a swirl of movement that carried with her the smell of the rain that had been falling non-stop all day long. Eyes blazing, she barely registered how David muttered something on the corner of her peripheral vision before scurrying away. The blonde she had come to see, however, didn’t move from where she was seated, ice pack on her shoulder and her infamous red leather jacket draped over her desk.

“A bullet?” She asked while trying to remain angry with the younger woman, the trepidation she had felt the second she had received Henry’s call still ringing on her ears with every shuddering breath she took, shudder she hoped Emma mistook for barely conceived anger.

Because that was what that was, wasn’t it?

Emma had enough sense of self-preservation to keep silent as Regina came towards her, eyes hot like embers and nostrils flaring in indignation. “You seriously were that careless that you took a bullet from a common mugger?!”

Emma grabbed the ice pack more tightly against her shoulder before sighing and placing it on the table, the state her long-sleeved shirt was in making Regina’s breath to itch as she saw the tears and gaps that signaled precisely were the wound had once been.

“I’m fine, Regina, see? No wound” That actually elicited something that seemed like pride swirling on Emma’s bright emerald eyes. “Your magic lessons had started to pay off, I wasn’t sure if I was doing the spell for the muscles correctly but at the end everything seemed ea…”

“I don’t care” Regina interrupted as she clenched her hands at both of her sides, her feet carrying her to the other side of the desk, where Emma was still seated at, lazy blonde curls, curls Regina ador… no, hated, absolutely hated, falling on her shoulders, beanie resting atop of the jacket. “That your magic has finally decided to kick in. What I don’t understand is how you were so careless, so blind, that you didn’t think twice before discharging yourself from the hospital.”

Emma blinked at that once before frowning. “They couldn’t do anything else I had already done to myself Regina. I’m fine! And the mugger was caught by the way. So you don’t need to worry about Storybrooke’s safety.”

Her huge grin only made Regina anger to flare stronger. She had precisely been in the middle of a meeting when Henry had called her, his voice slightly shaky as he narrated her the events. “She is fine mom” He had supplied at the end of his tirade, almost sounding as if he wanted to placate her. “She is going to the sheriff station now, told Whale that she was going to rest there”

“You are once again missing the entire point Miss Swan” Regina replied by straightening as tall as she was, not noticing the thoughtful look that passed across Emma’s eyes for a second before settling into curiosity. “What I’m trying to say is that you were stupid, full of that teen-like bravado that you actually showed more times that I can begin to count back when you first showed up here. What if your powers hadn’t started to heal you? What if the mugger had actually been another evil mastermind? You can’t just expect to receive a bullet and keep your life as if nothing had happened. What about Henry? Or your parents? You actually understand that I… your family cannot afford the loss?” She bit down her lower lip, her slip making her feel breathless for a second, her entire body suddenly feeling too hot in the space that was the few centimeters that separated Emma’s knees and herself. The blonde herself seemed very focused on her lips and Regina found herself looking at Emma’s pupils completely at loss of words.

“I don’t… you can’t do simply things like this anymore” She started again, trying to regain some sense. “You underst…”

Emma interrupted her tirade by grabbing her hand and caressing it in lazy circles with cold digits before raising enough to steal a small kiss from the corner of her lips, the brief feeling of the blonde’s lips on her skin making Regina blush enough to fell silent as Emma looked at her mischievously. The younger woman’s hand now circled her wrist as she pulled the brunette against her once again, this time flushing her whole upper body against Regina’s who only gasped as second kiss was stolen, this time from her lips.

“Emma…” She murmured against soft, soft lips. The blonde only answered with a smile against her mouth and her hand, now inching higher through her arm, writing lines on her forearm.

“Shhh”

And for this time Regina decided not to fight back.


End file.
